¿Consejera Personal?
by akoya-sama
Summary: Primero una rara declaración y ahora esto. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasan sólo a él? Cap.VII Up!
1. Declaración Inesperada

_**Autor: **__akoya-sama  
__**Advertencias:**_ Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, Fluff (?) y... muchos espacios ._.  
_**Personajes:**_ Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen ? :D ... tal vez meta más  
_**Parejas:**_ Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee ? ...  
_**Notas:.**_ Konnichiwa! Este es mi primer fic ever xD ... o x lo menos el único tipeado :D. Inspirado en la historia de mi hermanita Kagura. No sé cuantos capítulos llege a tener, ... tal vez 2 o 3 ._., pero tal vez nunk lo actualize :D, a menos q djn reviews -inserte risa malevola-. Ah! y disculpn si hay mucho OOC... voy en el capítulo 40 del anime! Es difícil!. Ejem... Este cap es como la intro x3 ... ehh... Ojalá les guste :3.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Si Dgray-man me perteneciera... el principal hubiera sido asesinado por Kanda en el segundo capítulo. :3

* * *

_**~¿Consejera Personal?~**_

_Cap. I_

_*__Declaración Inesperada__*_

… "_¡Me gustas!"_

"… _¿Are?"_ _Ok,…eso fue inesperado._

_Inesperado_. Pues claro que fue inesperado. Quien iba a pensar que una de sus mejores amigas (si no es la mejor) se le iría a declarar de esa manera, en ese lugar._ Declarar_, aun no puede creérselo, ni en su tan imaginativa cabeza cabría eso.

Y lo peor de todo es que no salía nada de su boca. Claro que me refiero a palabras reales, ya que sí salían pequeños e ilegibles balbuceos de los temblorosos labios del joven exorcista. Pero como ni él sabía lo que trataba de decir,… no contaba.

Se encontraba en un aprieto y lo sabía. Su mente gritaba por respuestas. Sólo una respuesta. Dile NO! Dios, por qué no puede decirlo. ¿Porque es su amiga? ¿Porque no quiere herirla? ¿Porque no quiere hacerla llorar? ¡Por el amor de Dios no quiere hacerla llorar!

Pero…¡¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de decir que no?!

Ella es linda, tan linda como cualquier chica con la que haya querido estar, además de fuerte, inteligente… ¿Por qué no?... Se ahorra el llanto. _¿Estás loco? ¿Qué hay de… ? ¡No es momento de pensar en eso! ¡Debes encontrar una solución YA! _

Dios,… si supiera que la mente de esa niña también se encontraba en un lío.

La joven se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde que pronunció esas palabras. Ni un milímetro delante, ni uno atrás. Pero no era porque quisiese. Si fuese por ella ya hubiera salido corriendo, activado su inocencia, destruido gran parte de la Orden y salido por el primer agujero que la dirigiese al exterior. Aunque pensándolo bien, no hubiera destruido nada. Su "conveniente" hermano la oiría.

Pero su cuerpo no la dejaba libre ni un momento. Tal vez porque quería saber la respuesta. _¡Pero ya sabes la respuesta! ¡La sabías desde un principio! Entonces… ¿¡Por qué diablos lo hiciste?! ¿¡Te volviste loca?! … Sí, eso debe ser. ¿De qué otra manera se lo hubieras dicho? ¡Tú no actúas así! _

Pero esta vez no fue así. No lo pensó y aquí están las consecuencias: Ella parada, temblando (sí, después del minuto y 24 empezó a temblar), con las manos entrelazadas, con los dedos haciendo pequeños círculos unos contra otros, la cabeza gacha y… ¡Oh! La razón por la cual no se puede mover… ¡Es porque toda su sangre subió a su cabeza!… más específicamente a sus mejillas. _¿Porqué…?_

Ella lo conocía. Nunca le diría que no. Él no es así. Pero obviamente es lo que pensaba. _Aún no entiendo por qué se lo dije_. ¿… Pero qué tiene? Sólo es un gusto. No es que lo _ame_. Esa sola palabra le hacía doler el estómago. Estaba segura que eso no era lo que sentía por él. Era sólo un gusto. _Solamente _un gusto. ¡Entonces cuál era la necesidad de decírselo! ¡¿Y si termina su amistad por esa metida de pata?! ¡Por _su_ culpa! _¡Nooooo!_

Todos sus pensamientos guiaban a la angustia. Sólo por una pequeña necesidad de decir lo que sentía, todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Tal vez no todo, pero eso sentía en ese momento. El sólo hecho de perder a su tan preciado amigo la aterrorizaba. Ella sabía que esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero no le importaba. No le molestaba que le dijese que no, con tal que siguieran siendo tal y como habían sido hasta ahora. _¡Responde de una v…!_

"_Lo siento …" _

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por dos palabras que se asemejaban más a un susurro. Y sin pensarlo, de sus labios sólo salió un tonto _¿eh?._

_¡Losientolosientolosientolosientoooo!¡Te quiero!¡Pero no así!¡Te quiero como una amiga!¡Una preciosa y buena amiga!¡Quiero que sigámoslo siendo!¡Por favor!¡Ah! ¡Y no lloreeeees!¡POR FAVOR!_

Para desgracia del joven exorcista, ninguna palabra, a excepción de las dos primeras, salió de su boca. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso. _¡Pero no te puedes quedar así, por lo menos merece una explicación!¡Dile por qué!_

"_Y-Yo… siento algo por otra persona"_

_Un momento. ¡¿Eso no la hará sentir peor?!¡¿Qué clase de caballero eres, idio…_

"_¡¿En serio?!" _Una de repente entusiasmada Lenalee miraba con ojos brillantes a un muy, _pero muy_, sorprendido Lavi. _¿¡EHHHH?!_

¡Era perfecto! Si ayudaba al joven bookman a conseguir una cita, o lo que sea, con la persona que le gusta… ¡Todo estaría arreglado! Volvería a comportarse como una amiga y ¡Listo! Era lo menos que podía hacer después de meter al pobre pelirrojo en tremendo dilema. ¡Y a lo mejor se olvide de que esto pasó! … o por lo menos sabrá que no le afectó y no se sentirá mal. ¡Sí! ¡Hazlo Lenalee!

"_¡Entonces… no te preocupes! ¡Yo, como buena amiga que soy, te ayudaré!"_

Y con las mismas, la encantadora exorcista entrelazó un brazo con el del joven y se lo llevó corriendo, de la misma manera como lo hubiese hecho hace cinco minutos antes de destruir la mitad de la Orden.

_Ok,… eso también fue inesperado._

* * *

Gracias x leer :D

_*pierde el orgullo*_

_ReviewsReviewsReviewsReviews!!_ x3 .... Onegai! ;o;


	2. ¡¿Quién es!

__

_**Autor: **__akoya-sama  
__**Advertencias:**_ Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, Fluff (?) y... muchos espacios ._.  
_**Personajes:**_ Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen ? :D ... tal vez meta más.  
_**Parejas:**_ Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee ? ...  
_**Notas:.**_ Konnichiwa! Disculpen la tardanza :D ... no tngo excusa ':O, pero aca está! *-*. ehh... Gracias x los reviews! 3 algo amenzadores x), pero si no fuera x gente así, yo no haría nada *se le vienen imagenes de su madre* o__o. Lenalee me da miedo a veces en el anime xD, así que quería sacar ese lado de ella en este cap x3.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Si Dgray-man me perteneciera... el principal hubiera sido asesinado por Kanda en el segundo capítulo. :3

* * *

_**~¿Consejera Personal?~**_

_Cap. II_

_*¡¿Quién es?!__*_

-"¿Quién es?"-

Una muy decidida Lenalee se encontraba parada frente a él, con los pies bien pegados al suelo, las manos en la cintura y con una mirada casi amenazadora. Por alguna razón, la veía imponente y más alta que él. _Un momento_. Él jóven bookman empezó a analizar donde se encontraba. _Ah sí. Fui arrojado a una cama_. Y ahora se encontraba sentado en ella. _Con razón_. Se había olvidado de lo fuerte y rápida que puede ser la señorita Lenalee Lee. Pero aunque se parara, estaba seguro que la vería igual de imponente.

_Un segundo. ¿Una cama?_ ¿Dónde estaba?

Volvió su vista a su alrededor. Además de la cama había un armario, una puerta (por la cual no se acuerda haber entrado), otra puerta, de seguro era el baño, una mesita de noche, encima una foto de Lenalee con el supervisor…

_¡Dios!_ ¡Era la habitación de Lenalee! No hay duda alguna. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo allí? ¡¿Alguna vez ha estado allí?!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en lo que podría hacerle Komui si lo ve allí … - insertar imagen de Komui en modo proteger-a-Lenalee-como-si-su-vida-y-la-Orden-dependieran-de-ello-

_¡¡Debo salir de aquí!!_

Después de un largo rato de divagar estupideces en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Lenalee no había dicho nada. Ni movido un solo cabello. Seguía con la misma expresión que cuando se lo preguntó ¿En serio no se iba a mover hasta que recibiera una respuesta?

Un momento. ¿Qué le había preguntado? _¿Quién es?_ ¿Quién es quién?

_Etto …_ Lavi cerró con fuerza sus ojos para tratar de recordarlo.

…

_¡AHHH! ¡¿Qué te pasa Bookman Jr.!? ¡Usa las habilidades por las que eres el sucesor! ¡RECUERDA!..._

_Creo que voy a morir…_

El recuerdo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

¡Pero por supuesto! Quería saber el nombre de la persona por la cual no era correspondida. Pero… ¿para qué?... ¡¿Quería vengarse?! _Noo … Lenalee no es capaz de esas cosas… ¿o sí? _

Lavi, temeroso, volvió la vista hasta el rostro de, la dulce normalmente dulce, Lenalee, para desviarla casi inmediatamente.

_¡Es capaz! ¡Claro que es capaz! ¿Qué debo hacer?... Bueno, no es como si ella pueda ganarle, pero… cuando está molesta… _

El pobre bookman volvió a hacer lo mismo de hace unos segundos.

_¡LO DUDO!_

_Aunque cuando esa persona se molesta… _Escenas de su pasado empezaron a bombardear la ya atormentada memoria del pobre usagi_. ¡NOO! ¡Ya no sé nada! ¡Y no quiero que se moleste tampoco!_

Hiciera lo que hiciera no se lo debía decir. ¡Jamás! Además de que corriera el riesgo de destruir la Orden o que él mismo fuera asesinado en el proceso, … no quería que nadie se enterase de ello, sería su fin, no sólo socialmente, sería su fin, literalmente, a manos de "esa" persona. O sólo sería su fin literalmente, ya que "esa" persona lo destruiría antes de que más de cinco personas se hallen enterado.

Y otra vez un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Definitivamente no lo dirá. Está decidido. ¡No se lo dirás! ¡NO SE LO DIRÁS!

_-"¡No te lo diré!"-_

…

_Eso … no fue intencional. ¡¡¡¡¡Eres un idiota, Laviiii!!!!!_

Tan sólo había dicho eso y la joven exorcista frunció un poco más el ceño. Esto provocó un escalofrío más en el cuerpo del pelirrojo_ ¡¿Por qué no paran estos malditos escalofríos?! _Lenalee inclinó su cuerpo hacia Lavi. Ante lo cual éste retrocedió un poco nervioso.

Lenalee sabía que lo estaba intimidando. Pero si era la única manera de sacarle información y cumplir con su plan maestro, debía hacerlo. Sí, ya tenía un plan maestro. ¿O creen que había pasado los últimos 43 minutos haciendo nada más que mirar al joven bookman buscando alguna manera de escapar de ese cuarto como un conejito asustado? Bueno, … aparte de eso. Ya había ideado todo su plan en la cabeza, pero lo único que le faltaba era un nombre.

Pero… ¿Por qué no quería decírselo? Si Lavi se la para diciendo "_STRIKE!"_ A diestra y siniestra. ¿Por qué ésta es diferente? _Debe ser alguien cercana_._ ¡Oh! Qué tierno Lavi, por eso no quiere que nadie se entere. _

_Pero yo se lo voy a sacar. _

Lenalee sonrió de una manera tan malévola que hizo que Lavi saltara y que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pararan. Quería salir de allí como sea. _Como sea._

Lenalee fingió un rostro de incrédula y movió un poco su cabeza para un lado.

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué qué?"-_

El joven bookman no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para relacionar el significado de las oraciones.

Si Bookman se hubiera encontrado allí, ya hubiera empezado la búsqueda de un nuevo sucesor. _Que bien que no está, Panda-jii._

Lenalee ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se puso recta otra vez, miro al techo y suspiró.

_-"¿Cómo que por qué qué? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es esa persona?"- _

Todo volvió a Lavi en ese momento. Bueno, no va a pasar nada si le dice por qué ¿verdad? Tal vez lo entienda y se calme y no intente nada nee? ¡Seguro!_ Hehehe … hehehe… hehehe... ¡¿Cuándo empezé a sudar?! _

_- "Porque … ¡Le vas a hacer daño!"_

_- … -_

_- … -_

_- "¿Eh?" – _

_-" ehhh …" – _

_- "¿Por qué le haría daño?"-_

_- "… Porque…porque ... ¡Es normal!¿no? ¡Que una chica trate de vengarse de la persona que evitó que otra sintiera lo mismo por ella!_

_La joven exorcista sintió como la sangre le volvía a subir a las mejillas._

_- "¿Eh? … ¡N-no!…No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho ¿verdad? ¡No le voy a hacer nada a ella! ¡Te voy a ayudar a que TU estés con ella!"-_

…

_-¡¿Ehhh?! – "¡¿Ehhh?!... Pe-pero … ¿P-por qué?"_

La paciencia de Lenalee estaba al límite, pero sabe que cuando el pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso, su cerebro no funcionaba como debía funcionar. Bueno, es algo que casi todo el mundo sabe. Lenalee volvió a suspirar, volvió a mirar al techo, se dio media vuelta, respiró hondo y con una caminata triunfal…

_- "Estuvo mal lo que hice, Lavi. No debí haberte dicho eso. Además, sabía que habría un "no" por respuesta desde un principio. Y no me molestaba saberlo. Tal vez sea cierto que me gustas, pero me gustas más como un buen amigo que como algo más. Así que decidí nunca decírtelo porque tal vez sería raro ser amigos después de eso. Pero, sin mi consentimiento, esas palabras salieron. Pensé que sería el fin. Y sé que te hice pasar un mal rato. ¡Yo también pase un mal rato! No quería que nuestra amistad acabara. Pero cuando dijiste que era porque te gustaba otra persona… _

Volteó inesperadamente.

_- … ¡Sabía que habría una oportunid__ad para arreglarlo y me perdonaras! ¡Por eso te ayudaré! ¡Para que veas que soy tu amiga y que no me importa que me hayas dicho que no! ¡Yo te conseguiré una cita con esa persona!_

El pobrecillo conejito se había quedado con la mirada en blanco, tratando de procesar todo lo que había dicho Lenalee en su discurso estilo supervisor_. Desde ahora nunca dudaré que son hermanos_. Mientras que con cada palabra, de la cual encontraba un significado, se iba hundiendo más en el colchón. _¿P-por qué … me pasan estas cosas? _

_- "Pe-pero…!Te perdono! ¡Yo también quiero que sigamos siendo como éramos hasta hoy! No tienes por qué hacer eso…"_

_- ¡No! ¡Lo voy a hacer! ¡Ya me decidí y no pararé esta lograrlo! ¡No me sentiré bien conmigo misma si no lo hago… así que dime quién es!_

Lavi sabía que nada haría cambiar la opinión de Lenalee. Esa mirada decisiva causaba terror. Ya ni podía escuchar sus pensamientos por los latidos de su propio corazón y las constantes corrientes eléctricas que ahora recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Sólo había una manera de evitarlo.

Negación.

_- "¡No!"-_

_- "¡Dime quién es!"_

_- "¡No te lo voy a decir!"_

_- "¡Lavi!"_

_- "!No te lo diré, Lenalee!"_

_- "¡Debes decírmelo!"_

_- "¡NOO!"_

_- "¡Dímelo!"_

_- "¡Nunca!"_

_- "¡Laaaaaavi!"_

_- "¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!"_

_- "¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!"_

_- "¡¡¡¡YUU ME MATARÍA!!!!"_

…

…_Maldic__ión._

* * *

Gracias x leer! :3

Esto... parece q este fic esta llendo bien lento, así que creo sera de mas capítulos, no hare un aproximado xq no estoy muy segura .__. ... pero seran mas ;0;

En serio muxas gracias x los reviews! nwn ... me hacen feliz :D *regala cocorocos*

Espero q hayan tmb ahora... para q m d mas ganas d escribir x3 ... onegai! ;0;

Ja nee 3


	3. Kanda Yuu

__

_**Autor: **__akoya-sama  
__**Advertencias:**_ Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, y Lenalee da miedo .__.  
_**Personajes:**_ Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen :D ... tal vez meta más  
_**Parejas:**_ Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee ? ...  
_**Notas:.**_ Konnichiwa! Ok, lamento muuucho la demora... es q no m inspiraba ;0;... pero si no fuera por mi hermana, este cap no estaria aki x3, ya q se la pasó presionandome y chantajeándome xD. Esto... Lenalee da un poco de miedo en este cap o___o. Ah! una cosa... después de ver hasta el cap 55 del anime (si recien voy ahi -___-) empeze a sentir respeto hacia Allen xD asi q cambiare mi disclaimer x3... aunq de aki a 5 caps mas... lo volvere a odiar, pero hay q aprovechar :3. Allen hace su aparicion estelar en este cap =D... si! sera atormentado xD.

_**Disclaimer:**_ -man y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la srta. Hoshino. Lo demás supongo q es mio x3. Agradezcan! o.ó

* * *

_**~¿Consejera Personal?~**_

_Cap. III_

_*Kanda Yuu__*_

Kanda Yuu.

_Uno de los mejores y más temidos exorcistas de la Orden Oscura. Dueño de la poderosa espada de las seis ilusiones: Mugen y de un misterioso tatuaje del cual no ha comentado desde su llegada. Aprendiz del amable general Tiedoll. Tiene 18 años. Mide 1.75 cm y pesa 61 kilos. Nació el 6to día de Junio y su signo es Geminis. Su sangre es de tipo AB y es de origen japonés. Tiene la piel pálida, su cabello largo y oscuro y los ojos grises. Gracias a su carácter agresivo, distante y antisocial, más de la mitad de la Orden le teme y prefiere lanzarse de una ventana antes de enfrentarlo. Su platillo favorito es el soba. Y odia que lo llamen por su primer nombre._

El joven exorcista tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

_-"Terminé."_

_-"Wow… si que estás obsesionado"_

La joven exorcista de cabellos oscuros miro al pelirrojo con una verdadera expresión de asombro plasmada en su rostro.

_- "¿Eh?... ¡N-no estoy obsesionado! ¡Ese es el trabajo de un bookman!!Bookman!"_

_-"Sooou… para ese tipo de cosas si agradeces tu trabajo ¿eh?"_

_Una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a dibujarse en los labios de la exorcista._

_- "¿eh…? … ¡Noo!"_

_- "Apuesto a que sabes más de Kanda que de ti mismo."-_

_- "¡No es cierto!"_

_- "A ver… ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?"_

_- "¡Lenalee! ¡Deja de..!"_

_- "Sólo respóndeme y te dejaré en paz nee?"_

_Resignación, Lavi. Resignación._

_- "… es O" - _

_- "¿Lo vez? No fue tan difícil"._

Ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que el pobre Lavi buscaba una manera de cavar un hueco y enterrarse ahí hasta que todas las inocencias hayan sido capturadas y el Conde del Milenio asesinado. Ie,… moriría de inanición en tres días_. … ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Calma Lavi, no tomes medidas precipitadas… ok, ¿cómo iba la cosa?... Sou ka. _Sabía que Lenalee se estaba burlando de él. ¿Por qué más le haría describir a Yuu y preguntarle sobre su sangre? ¡No tiene sentido! _¿Y porqué le hago caso?_ _Y sigue con esa sonrisa malvada en el rostro._ Eso de que quiere ayudarlo es una mentira. Lo odia. _¡Me odia!_ Seguro esta es su venganza por haberla rechazado. ¡Es mucho peor de lo que cualquier chica haría! ¿Y porqué lo quiere seguir ayudando? Si ya sabe que Kanda Yuu es _esa_ persona.

Una chica normal hubiera salido corriendo.

-Flash Back-

_- "¡¡¡¡YUU ME MATARÍA!!!!"_

_..._

…

…

Silencio.

_Lavi… eres un idiota. Después de esto seguro te suicidarás ¿verdad? _

_Sí, tienes razón, eso sería lo más normal, Lavi. _

_Tal vez… simplemente deje de respirar. _

_Esa también es una buena idea, así te adelantas a la respuesta de Lenalee. _

_Sí pero creo que voy a empezar a llorar primero._

_Estaba a punto de sugerirlo._

_Ok, empezaré ahora…_

-"…Lavi"

-"…"

-"Sabes… que Kanda es un hombre ¿verdad?"

_No lo soporto._

-"… sí"

_Aquí viene…_

_-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!…"_

_Lo sabía… yo… _

_Un momento._

_-"¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡EHHHHH???????!!!!!!"_

_-"KYAAAAA… lo había visto en mangas y novelas pero… ¡No pensé que conocería a una!"_

_-"¿…u-una?"_

_-"¡¡Una pareja shonen-ai!!"_

…_¿Shonen…ai?_

_¿Pero qué se supone que significa eso? Un momento… si lo divido en dos y busco el significado de cada palabra… ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa Lavi? Shonen significa hombre y ai significa amor… así que es amor de hombres ¿no?_

_¡¿Y por qué demonios Lenalee usa esos términos?! ¿Novelas? ¿Mangas?_

_¡¿Desde cuando una niña es así?!_

_Memorandum para mí: Investigar sobre los géneros de mangas, novelas, películas, etc. actualmente populares entre jovencitas._

_Esa niña me hace quedar como un ignorante._

Lenalee: 1

Lavi: 0

-Fin del Flash Back-

_-"…¿Lavi?"_

La joven exorcista se encontraba muy cerca al rostro de Lavi, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y una expresión entre asombrada y preocupada. Cualquiera estaría preocupado si la persona con la que se está conversando se queda viendo a un solo punto y sin responder a quince llamadas de su nombre.

_-"…Lo siento, tuve un flash back"-_

_Odio los flash back!_

Lenalee rió divertida.

Ahora sí se estaba burlando de él.

_-"Y ya pues… dime"_

Dijo una sonriente Lenalee.

_-"…¿qué?"_

_-"¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Kanda?"_

_-"Ey, ey, ey, ey … aclaremos algo: No estoy enamorado de Yuu… sólo…."_

El Bookman Jr. Ahora estaba rojo hasta las orejas. _Qué lindo que se ponga así._ Así que la bella exorcista decidió seguirle el juego para no atormentarlo.

Más de lo que está.

-"_Bueno… ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Desde cuándo?"_

_-"…ehhhh"_

¿Desde cuándo?

Nunca se lo había preguntado.

Debió haber sido cuando se conocieron. Eran tan sólo niños, pero le encantaba estar junto a Yuu, le gustaba hacerlo molestar llamándolo por su primer nombre y haciendo que lo persiga por toda la Orden Oscura. Le fascinaba jugar con su cabello. Bueno, hasta ahora lo hace… pero es más peligroso. En ese momento, sólo le importaba que fueran amigos, (aunque Kanda tal vez nunca lo ha visto así) era feliz así.

Pero fue hasta hace poco que se dio cuenta que no lo quería sólo como un amigo. Aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Era imposible que Kanda sintiera lo mismo por él. Y si se enterara lo despedazaría, literalmente. Además, él es el sucesor de Bookman, y se supone que no debe sentir, y menos enamorarse. Y sí, aunque no lo iba a aceptar, estaba enamorado de Kanda Yuu.

Pero seguía tratando de estar siempre a su lado. Aunque, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, le era más difícil acomodar sus pensamientos. Cosas que nunca le vendrían a la cabeza, empezaban a atormentarlo cada vez que veía al bello japonés.

Cosas como: ¿Qué tan bien olerá su cabello? ¿Su piel es tan suave como parece? ¿Cómo se sentirá tener ese delgado cuerpo en sus brazos? ¿A qué sabrán esos rosados labios? Y ese perfecto cuello y…

_-"¡¡¡¡¡NO TE LO GUARDES TODO PARA TI MISMO!!!!!"_

Lavi fue brutalmente sacado de sus pensamientos que se estaban tornando no muy inocentes por una muuuy sonrojada Lenalee.

La joven exorcista estuvo un buen rato viendo como su amigo se tornaba cada vez más rojo mientras pensaba.

Lenalee Lee es una fangirl que se respeta. Y como cualquier fangirl que se respeta… no se iba a quedar así.

La verdad, Lavi agradecía que Lenalee lo haya detenido. Porque algo muy importante estaba reaccionando a esos pensamientos. Y nadie quería que reaccionara. No aún.

- _"Ahhh… bueno… por lo menos ahora sé que en serio te gusta… y ya no importa que me digas cuando te empezó a gustar Kanda, está bien."_

_Uff._

- "¡Así que empecemos con el primer paso de mi plan: ¡Hacer-que-Lavi-se-le-logre-declarar-a-Kanda-y-cumpla-su-sueño-amoroso. A.k.a: hacer-que-el-Laviyuu-sea- CANON!"

_¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué clase de nombre es ese!!!!!?????_

_- "¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué???!!! ¡¡¡Lenalee, no…!!!!"_

_Lenalee agarró con fuerza del brazo al pobre conejo y con una mirada que dice: "Si no te callas, hago que dejes de existir de una manera cruel y algo sádica"…_

_-"…Vamos"_

Y el conejo cerró la boca.

-En la cafetería de la Orden Oscura…-

_-"Omelette, un plato de tofu, arroz con huevos, dos platos de arroz al curri, una empanada de carne, cinco peras, jamón cocido, sopa, arroz frito con mostaza, un filete de cordero, patatas fritas, jambalaya, algunas albóndigas, seis takoyakis… ¡¡ahhhhhhhhhh!!"_

Jerry volteó un momento. Y su cliente ya no estaba.

…

…

…

-En un lugar apartado-

_-"¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Quién… … Lenalee, Lavi … ?"_

El muchacho no sabía donde se encontraba. En alguna parte de la Orden Oscura obviamente, pero… algo no le daba buena espina.

_-"¡Allen-kun!"_

Dijo con una sonrisa de par en par la linda exorcista.

_-"Allen…no…"_

_-"¡Urusai!"_

¿O no tan linda?

Ok, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-"ehh… ¿hai?"

-"¡Necesitamos tu ayuda Allen-kun!"

-"No… Allen"

-"Lavi está enamorado de Kanda y necesitamos tu ayuda para lograr el paso uno de mi plan de un número no definido de pasos llamado: ¡Hacer-que-Lavi-se-le-logre-declarar-a-Kanda-y-cumpla-su-sueño-amoroso. A.k.a: hacer-que-el-Laviyuu-sea- CANON!"

…

…

_¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE LO HAYA DICHO!!!!!_

_¡¡¡Y de la nadaaa!!!_

_¡Nooooo!¡Mi vida esta acabadaaaaaaaa!_

-inserte imagen de Lavi cayendo en un agujero negro-

…

…

Esperemos un momento para que Allen Walker asimile lo recién ocurrido.

…

…

Ahora sí.

_-"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿EEEEEEHHHHHHH?????!!!!!!"_

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Lavi le gusta Kanda?! Bueno… ya lo sospechaba pero… ¡¿Y para qué necesitan mi ayuda?! ¡¿Y por qué Lenalee…?! ¡¿Y por qué siento este miedo?! ¡¿Qué no saben que Kanda los va a matar?! ¡¿Y qué clase de nombre es ése?!_

_-"¡Allen… no tienes que hacerlo! ¡Yo…!"_

_-"Urusai…baka-usagi…"_

_La sonrisa de Lenalee era la más sádica que cualquiera podría imaginar en este momento._

_-"… ha..hai"-_

_-"Y tú, Allen-kun, nos vas a ayudar…¿verdad?"_

Esa sonrisa. La mente de Allen le decía a gritos que saliera de ese lugar en ese instante aunque le costara una pierna. Pero una manda de escalofríos recorrieron su espalda haciendo cambiar el mensaje a: "Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas, no hables, no respires… sólo has todo lo que ella te diga y todo estará bien".

_-"…ha-hai"-_

_-"¡Qué bien!"_

La expresión de la exorcista de dieciséis años cambió al de alguien a quien le acaban de regalar lo que quería por Navidad.

_-"¡Arigatou!... Pues, el primer plan consiste en que Allen-kun le preguntará a Kanda qué es lo que piensa de Lavi y así harémos que lo piense ¿nee?"_

…

"_¡¡¡¿Qué clase de plan es eseee??!!!"_

Pensaron los dos exorcistas con un destino cercano no muy agradable.

…

…

Conclusión de Lavi y Allen ante los recientes hechos:

"Lenalee Lee es una fangirl que se respeta.

Y como a cualquier fangirl que se respeta…

Hay que tenerle miedo."

* * *

Use algunas palabras japonesas en este cap... asi q x si alguien no entiende :3

*Nee?: sí?  
*Ie: no  
*Sou ka: claro o ah! sí  
*Kya!: grito que expresa muxa emocion x algo lindo x3  
*Takoyaki: esas bolitas de pulpo q comen los japoneses :3  
*Urusai!: Cállate!  
*Hai: sí  
*Baka-usagi: conejo tonto x)  
*Arigatou: Gracias

Gracias a los q me han estado leyendo nwn: a **Uelb noissaP**, **Rinalosa**, **Yuu Hachiko** y **Luna Elric-san**.  
Gracias x sus reviews... me hacen muy feliz *-* y prometo esforzarm x3.

Ah! y cocorocos son unos dulcecitos amarillo con rosado q vnden (o vendian) en dond io vivo... son ricos! :D

Graciaas!... reviews? o///ò

Ja nee **3  
**


	4. ¡Allenkun!

__

___**Autor:** akoya-sama  
**Advertencias:**_ Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, y Lenalee da miedo .__.  
_**Personajes:**_ Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen :D ... tal vez meta más  
_**Parejas:**_ Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee ? ...  
**_Notas:._ **Se suponia q en este cap se llevaria a cabo el paso 1 del "gran" plan de Lenalee. Pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en 2000 palabras llenas de tonterias y aun no llegaba la parte. Asi q sera en el siguiente cap xD. El roxesaso de Allen tendra q esperar :3. Lamento haberm dmorado tanto ;-; y lamnto q les traiga un cap con absolutamnt nada d trama xDD. Este fic tiene para rato -__-. Ya se acercan clases ;o; asi q tal vez m dmore mas (aun? xD) en traer los caps... pero seguire! En fin! o.ó 

_**Disclaimer:**_ Si yo fuera la dueña de estas series... ya hubiera demandado hacer mercancía promocional de Timcanpy. Sobretodo... un puff uwú.

* * *

_**~¿Consejera Personal?~**_

_Cap. IV_

_*...¡Allen-kun!__*_

-"¿Entendieron?"-

La joven exorcista de dos colitas exhibía una enorme y brillante sonrisa a sus dos amigos que no se encontraban muy convencidos de todo aquello.

Lenalee estaba muy ansiosa y emocionada con todo lo que acontecía.

A diferencia de sus dos compañeros.

Lenalee agradecía que todo haya acabado así.

A diferencia de sus dos compañeros.

Lenalee estaba muy pero muy feliz.

A diferencia de sus dos compañeros.

Y sus dos compañeros querían colgarse.

A diferencia de Lenalee.

…

Hace más de media hora, la dueña de las Botas Oscuras, había ido rápidamente en busca de unas inocentes sogas y una muy fina silla. Había atado, no muy cómodamente a sus dos lindos amigos, mientras iba en busca de algunas cosas importantes. Cosas como un puntero, una pizarra, plumones y una boina muy elegante. Todo sacado de la oficina de su querido hermano. Y todo, con una gran sonrisa en su cálido rostro.

Volvió a la pequeña habitación, la cual se notaba que no había sido usada en _mucho _tiempo. Puso todo en su respectivo lugar. Se acomodó su boina para el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y comenzó con la explicación de su, según ella, muy ingenioso paso uno.

¿Qué de qué hablaron los dos exorcistas mientras ella iba en busca de sus preciados objetos?

Ah, pues.

Cada cierto tiempo el joven exorcista de cabellos rojizos musitaba un pequeño: _"…L-lo siento… Allen_" o algo por el estilo. Mientras que el menor de los dos respondía con un no muy convencido: _"N-no es tu culpa… Lavi"_ o algo así.

¿Y que si los desató cuando volvió de recolectar sus preciados objetos?

Pues,… no.

Pero… ¿A quién le importa?

…

_-"¿Entendiste, Allen-kun?"-_

Dos enormes y expectantes ojos grises se posaron en el más joven de los exorcistas. Este sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su pequeño rostro sin mirarla y asintió vacilante con una sonrisa medio tonta en sus labios.

_Asiente y sonríe, asiente y sonríe._

Eso era lo que se había estado repitiendo el aprendiz del general Cross desde que Lenalee había empezado con su brillante explicación de cómo actuar en su futuro.

_-"ehh… ha-hai"-_

_-"Entonces… dime lo que harás, nee?"_

La hermosa exorcista ladeó su rostro y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su amigo. Quién iba a pensar que detrás de aquella dulce sonrisa se escondía la peor de las mentes malignas. Efectivamente, Allen Walker se hundió en aquel rostro tan ameno, pareciéndole imposible que la Lenalee de hace apenas cuarenta minutos sea la misma que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él en este momento. La cariñosa y sensible Lenalee Lee que conoce desde su primer día en la Orden. Es como si una despiadada alma se haya apoderado de tan angelical cuerpo.

Pero… todos tienen un lado oscuro. Y ella no podía ser la excepción. Es más,… _creo que ella confirma la regla._

Varios escalofríos ya conocidos recorrieron una vez más la espina dorsal de Allen (obviamente no tantos como los que han y seguirán recorriendo la espalda del joven bookman) al darse cuenta… de que no tenía una respuesta a esa interrogante.

_¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! _Tantas veces se había estado repitiendo que sólo aceptara lo que Lenalee diría que no había escuchado nada _de nada_.

La sonrisa de la joven seguía en su lugar, pero Allen sabía que no duraría mucho si no recibía una respuesta concreta. _Un momento, supongamos que sé el plan. El plan involucra a Kanda. Y si Kanda me escucha decir algo relacionado al ¿amor?... y peor ¿Lavi?... y peor aun ¿amor y Lavi en la misma oración? ¡¡¡¡Me destajará!!!! Pero si no le hago caso a Lenalee… ¡¡¡¡Me matará!!!!_

_¿…Doushiyou?_

_La verdad, en ese momento, ninguno de los dos exorcistas que se encontraban atados en esa habitación sabían si era mejor ser asesinados por Kanda o Lenalee._

_Debía hacer algo. _

Allen trató de ver la pizarra logrando captar un par de dibujos algo raros de él con Kanda._ Conclusión del día: Lenalee no dibuja muy bien. _Un chibi Kanda se encontraba tomando su soba como siempre lo hace y un chibi Allen a su costado con una sonrisa_. ¿Sonrisa? _Después, no podía entender ni la mitad de las palabras que se encontraban dispersadas por toda la pizarra. Algunas flechas, números y conejos. Estaba perdido.

_-"P-pues…"_

_-"Allen sólo debe ir a las 12:00pm en punto del día de mañana al comedor. De alguna manera, lograr sentarse al lado de Yuu, después de que este haya pedido y ya empezado a comer su característica soba. Lograr entablar una conversación de lo más casual. Y luego empezar a inclinarla de alguna manera hacia el tema de mi persona. Todo hasta antes de las 12:45pm y sin un rasguño preferiblemente."_

Dijo el aprendiz de bookman en un tono sorpresivamente neutro.

_-"…La-Lavi"_

Pero que tonto. Había olvidado lo _complejo_ que puede ser el paso uno de Lenalee.

-"¡Exactamente, Lavi!"

Esa sonrisa angelical otra vez.

_-"¡Bueno, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer Allen-kun! Debes despertarte temprano y estate preparado, nee?... Yo aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme a dormir, así que voy llendo. ¡Ja nee!"_

Y con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa, Lenalee dejó la habitación.

…

_-"ehh… a-arigatou, Lavi"_

_El aludido dejo salir un gran suspiro._

_-"No te preocupes, Allen. Es mi culpa que te este pasando esto. _

…

_Además,… ese es el trabajo de un bookman, nee?"_

_Una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en los labios del mayor._

_-"¡Hai!"_

_Allen le devolvió la sonrisa. Pensando que por lo menos no está sufriendo solo. Y que tal vez Lavi está pasando un peor rato que él._

_-"Pero… no es cierto eso"_

_-"¿Eh?"_

_-"No es culpa tuya… Lavi"_

_-"…Tsk. Claro que es culpa mía."_

_-"…"_

_-"Si yo no fuera tan cobarde para aceptar lo que siento, esto no estaría pasando"_

_-"Demo…"_

_-"¿Sabes?... Tal vez esta sea la única manera de decirle lo que siento. No importa el resultad… ie, claro que me importa lo que él piense de mi, pero… por lo menos se lo habré dicho, y él sabrá lo que siento por él."_

_-"Esa es una manera muy positiva de ver las cosas, Lavi"_

Dijo Allen regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

_-"Sí, ¿no?... jajaja. ¡Tomando en cuenta lo que nos va a hacer hacer Lenalee!_

_-"¡No me hagas pensar en esas cosas!"_

_Los dos amigos rieron de verdad, después de un día lleno de sorpresas._

_-"ehh… Lavi"_

_- "Jeje… ¿sí?"_

_-"Lenalee… dijo que se iría a dormir ¿verdad?"_

_-"Pues… sí"_

…

…

…

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿NOS DEJÓ ATADOS AQUÍ??????!!!!!!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de toda una noche tratando de liberarse de las cadenas de la justicia, también conocida como una simple soga, gritando como locos, moviéndose para que de alguna manera la cade… digo, soga… se aflojara un poco y los dejara salir. Golpeando la silla contra la pared, recibiendo uno que otro golpecito, y apagando de casualidad de salir, hasta que se percataron de que fácilmente Allen podía activar su inocencia y romper la soga en un instante.

Resumiendo. Estaban exhaustos.

Sobretodo Allen. Que logró pegar el ojo a las 4:52 am. Y abrirlos a las 7:00 am. Gracias a su reloj interno. Que sarcásticamente Allen _no_ agradecía.

Después de pasar una mañana aparentemente normal. Allen se dispone a ir al comedor a tomar su tan preciado almuerzo. El cual, estaba seguro, ese día no disfrutaría. Habían dos razones. La primera era que tenía que hablar con Kanda mientras lo hacía. Y la segunda era que de alguna manera u otra, el japonés se las arreglaría para cortarle las entrañas, evitando su sana digestión.

Esto no alentaba mucho al joven exorcista.

Agarró a Timcanpy, porque no iba a morir solo y se puso en marcha al gran comedor.

…

_Ok_, ¿por qué hacía tanto drama? Sólo es Kanda. Sabe que es agresivo y todo, pero no era nada con lo que no había lidiado antes. Sacas tu inocencia para contrarrestar su ataque, corres, se acabó. No era tan difícil.

De tanto pensar, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta gran comedor. Y en serio era grande. Podían caber fácilmente todos los exorcistas y todos los rastread… ok, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo.

Dio un paso al frente.

Y abrió la puerta.

…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mientras tanto… el por-lo-que-todo-esta-pasando conejo se encontraba recostando la espalda y con los brazos cruzados en una de las lisas paredes del ya tan conocido y que se ha ganado un buen lugar en el baúl de sus pesadillas, cuarto de Lenalee.

_-"Lenalee… ¿Por qué debo estar aquí mientras Allen…"_

_-"Porque lo estamos esperando… si estamos ahí puede ser que se arruine el plan."_

_-"Pero… ¡Tengo haaaambreeee!_

Dijo con un deje de llanto, el sucesor de bookman.

_-"¡No!... Allen está a punto de sufrir por ti… debemos apoyarlo por lo menos dejando de comer…"_

Dijo la joven exorcista seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

_-"Pero… a ti no te importa, estás muy entretenida en Internet"_

Lenalee estaba sentada frente a un escritorio en una silla con rueditas típica de oficina. Con una moderna laptop en el ya mencionado escritorio.

_-"Eso no me quita el hambre."_

Cantó la exorcista en un todo juguetón y moviendo de un lado a otro su dedo índice.

_-"Bueno… y… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"_

La exorcista se acomodó frente a la máquina y con un tono orgulloso…

_-"Pues… estoy escribiendo en mi Livejournal todo sobre el plan: ¡Hacer-que-Lavi-se-le-logre-declarar-a-Kanda-y-cumpla-su-sueño-amoroso. A.k.a: hacer-que-el-Laviyuu-sea- CANON!"_

_-"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!!"_

Lavi se apoyó rápidamente en el espaldar de Lenalee, para ver mejor la página. Era rosada, con un montón de conejos, muchooos comentario, percatándose del tamaño de la barrita, y un contador de visitas. _Un momento… ¡¿Cuántas visitas?!l_

_-"¡¡¿Estás publicando todo en Internet?!!"_

_-"¡Sí! ¡Tengo muchas amigas de foros y comunidades shonen-ai que me apoyan al 100%!"_

_¡¿Qué?!_

_-"¡Kite mite! ¡Este es un comentario de una chica que se llama chappysama, ella escribe fics increíbles de Bleach!"_

Una vez más lo hace quedar como un ignorante…

Lavi se dispuso a leer el comentario lleno de símbolos que no entendía.

"_Chococakelover!!!..."_

_¡¿Ese es el Nick de Lenalee?!_

"… _Te odiooooo! xD Tu tienes boys lovu en vivo y en directo, y nosotras nos la paramos aki como bakas!! O0ó dibujando, escrbiendo fics x3 y buscando doujins q jamás encontraremos! ;0;… y sobretodo x lo bishies q son tus amigos owo *se guarda las fotos* Esto me servirá para fangirlear *cof cof* hacer doujinshis en un futuro no muy lejano uwú –inserte risa malévola- muajajaja owó. Yo no tngo ningún bishie en mi salón! ;0; y nadie kiere con nadie! Xqqq!?. Te respeto, niña, te respeto x3…Y no t olvids d seguir actualizandonooos! xD Si sigues asi, te hare un fic d la pareja q tu kieras y chocolate cake hecho x mi! Si sale comestible xDDD. Eso es chantajee! :3. Bueno, t djo… dbo seguir con el 5to cap d mi fic ahora q stoy inspirada uwú_

_Ja nee! 3"_

…

Primera conclusión o contusión de Lavi:

_¡¡¡¡¡Estas chicas están looooooocas!!!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo puede existir gente así??!! ¡¿Doujins?! ¡¿Fics?! ¡¿Fanarts?! ¡¿Y qué son esos extraños símbolos?! ¡¡¡Nunca llegare a ser un bookman asii!!!_

_-"Jejeje… son muy graciosas ¿verdad?"_

Preguntó Lenalee divertida.

_Calma, Lavi. Calma. Gente que tomara esas cosas como pasatiempo no iban a ser normales. Enfócate en algo más importante. ¡Algo como que todo el mundo se puede enterar de lo que está pasando!_

_-"¡Lenalee!..."_

_-"¿Hai?"_

_-"¡Cualquiera… se podría enterar!"_

_-"No te preocupes, nadie t conoce en persona. Además todas son de diferentes países."_

_-"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?!"_

_-"Sale en su perfil."_

_-"¡¿Y Komui-san?!"_

_-"Le he dado la dirección de mi otro blog falso."_

_Que maligna._

_-"Además, no conozco a nadie de la Orden que lea manga, aparte de Miranda, pero ella lee mangas shoujo."_

Lavi volvió su mirada al monitor, percatándose de un nombre.

_-"¡¿Y por qué hay una chica que se llama KawaiiWalkergirl?!"_

_-"¿Eh?... Jeje, es imposible que sea por Allen-kun. Hay muchos Walkers en el mundo, Lavi."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al otro lado del mundo…

_-"… ¿Qué estás haciendo con la laptop, Rou fa?"_

_-"¡¿Ehh?! ¡N-no estoy haciendo nada! ¡¡No estoy haciendo NADAA!!"_

* * *

_Los personajes y nombres mencionados en esta historia son netamente ficticios. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

*Doushiyou: ¿Qué debo hacer?  
*Hai: Sí  
*Ie: No  
*Kite mite: Ven y mira :3  
*Kawaii: lindo x3  
*Baka: tonto o idiota :)

En el siguiente cap Kanda hara su aparicion estelar! xD Y se llevara a kbo el primer paso dl plan d Lenalee x3 en manos de Allen-kun. Aun no c como seran los otros pasos xDDDDD. Si alguien tiene una idea no dude en decirmla :3

Muchas gracias a las q siguen mi fic!! soy muy feliz! x3

Chocolate Cake para todas! :D

El botoncito de Reviews kiere ser apretadooo! ///

_Ja nee~!_


	5. Paso Uno

**Autor:** akoya-sama  
**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, y Lenalee da miedo .__.  
**Personajes:** Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen :D, Krory ... tal vez meta más  
**Parejas:** Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee ? ...  
**Notas:.** Sujeto1: o_ó! Akoya-sama esta reviviendo! 0. Sujeto2: No puede ser! o0ó Echemosle tierra! o.ó.... Akoya: Noooooo Dx. Ya, ok ok... emm lamento no haber actualizado x mas de un mes! D:... lo siento! y ni sikiera el cap vale la pena Dx... pero, bueno... no dejare q muera! o.ó. Ya... etto, en este cap (x fin xD) hace su aparicion estelar Kanda! :D.... Tú: yeeeeee *¬*. No estuve muy inspirada mientras lo escribia asi q perdon x eso ;-;. Ah! y agradecimientos a _Yuu Hachiko_ q me ayudo con su idea! :D... arigatou! x3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Esta serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino. ¿En serio existe la posibilidad de q yo sea la dueña? o_O Si lo fuera, para q escribirlo si lo podria hacer de frente en el manga x3.

* * *

_**~¿Consejera Personal?~**_

_Cap. V_

_*__Paso Uno__*_

"_Había una vez un joven de 15 años, llamado Allen Walker. Allen tenía cabellos plateados que ondeaban con la brisa primaveral y unos hermosos ojos azules que resplandecían ante el vívido sol de la mañana. Mientras corría por la verde pradera, entre blancas margaritas y más allá hermosas amapolas de color carmín, junto a su perro de pelaje dorado, Alexander. _

_Y a lo lejos se podía divisar casi con claridad una gran y bella cabaña con las palabras: "Todo lo que puedas comer" en un sobrio letrero de madera que cumplía los más íntimos deseos del joven Allen Walker. Allen paró frente a la puerta que lo llevaría a la felicidad, la abrió y…_

_Vivió feliz para siempre"_

…

¡Así debería ser la historia de Allen Walker!

¡Así… en vez de encontrarse temblando en mitad de la gris y triste cafetería de la Orden Oscura, con decenas de feas mesas de madera, llenas de personas vestidas igual, siendo obligado a cavar su propia tumba por su susodicha amiga de mentalidad psicópata-yaoista-abusadora y su amigo con serios problemas de inclinación sexual!

¡NO Orden Oscura! ¡NO Lavi! ¡NO Lenalee! ¡NO plan descarriado! ¡NO comid… ok, eso sí. Y sobretodo, ¡NO Kanda!

Y no olvidemos… la tumba.

OK.

Tal vez estaba sobreactuando. Sí quiere a sus amigos. Y no desearía no haberlos conocidos pero…

_¡En serio no quiero estar aquí! _

Pero…

Allí estaba.

Sentado en la mitad de la sexta mesa de la tercera fila de la cafetería de la Orden Oscura.

Kanda Yuu.

El hombre que le robaba el sueño a su pobresillo amigo. La otra mitad de este problema. Se encontraba allí sentado. Comiendo su… ¡oh, sorpresa! Soba.

_-"Bakanda"_

Susurró entre dientes.

La verdad, no veía porque Lavi se había enamorado de ese tipo. Personalmente, no le agradaba. Pero si era tan caprichoso, malhumorado, sádico, agresivo, antisocial, arrogante, entre otras cosas que Allen pensaba de él. _Tal vez, Lavi era un masoquista y no lo sabía_. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Aunque… pueda admitir que Kanda era apuesto. Tenía un cabello tan largo y parece tan suave y… ¡_¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! _Lo mejor sería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Puso su mejor y más hipócrita sonrisa y…

_-"ehhh… Kand…"_

_El mencionado se encontraba sacando uno por uno los frijoles que lamentablemente se encontraban en su preciada comida. _

_-"Un moyashi muere, dos moyashis mueren, tres moyashis mueren…"_

…

_-"Ok, me voy…"_

Y con la misma sonrisa, Allen se alejó.

_Ese Bakanda… _

Pensó Allen mientras se disponía a pedir su almuerzo, o banquete, para las personas normales.

Le lanzó (no literalmente) su enorme lista a Jerry.

Después de un rato, tomó su bandeja repleta de comida y…

_Lo lograré. Le sacaré información a Kanda. ¡Lo haré! ¡SÍ LO HARÉ!_

…

Por alguna extraña razón, ahora se encontraba motivado.

…

Allen se acercó a la mesa habitada únicamente por el, de seguro, principal sospechoso de su asesinato, si llega a morir en algún momento de su vida y disimuladamente se sentó a su lado.

_Voy a morir._

Kanda se percató al instante de la presencia de su tan despreciado moyashi y no disimuladamente, volteó a encararlo. Y de pasada, petrificarlo con su tan famosa pero poco admirada mirada fija.

_-"…¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?"_

_-"Es Allen."_

En serio odiaba que lo llamara así. Pero no debía empezar una discusión por cualquier estupidez. Tenía que llevar a cabo el plan de Lenalee. El _loco_ plan de Lenalee. No, no loco, más bien _psicópata_ plan de Lenalee. No. La verdad no es para nada loco o psicópata. Es normal. Demasiado simple podríamos decir. _Suicida_. Sí, eso es. _El suicida plan de Lenalee._

Mejor deja de pensar idiotez Allen.

Te está viendo.

Y feo.

_-"Eh, digo… pues, sólo quería preguntarte… ¿q-qué… qué… c-comes?"-_

_Que pregunta más idiota._

El japonés lo miró airoso un momento, para luego cerrar los ojos.

_-"…Soba. Ahora vete." _

_-"Eh… ¡ah! ¡Claro! ¡Soba! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?... Jejeje… jejeje… je… jee"_

_¿Qué le pasa a este Moyashi?_

Pensaba Kanda mientras veía reír estúpidamente al alvino.

-"…La soba es muy sana, ¿sabes? Y muy rica. Yo mismo pedí un poc…"

-"Moyashi…"

-"¿Eh?..."

-"Lárgate."

-"¿Eh?... pero yo sólo…"

-"LÁR-GA-TE."

El dueño de Mugen ya se había levantado un poco de su asiento reduciendo el espacio entre los dos a unos escasos quince centímetros. Mientras que su mano derecha rozaba peligrosamente el mango de la temida katana.

_¡Voy a morir! _

_-"K-Kanda, y-yo sólo… quería… preguntar…te...a-algo."_

_Sí, Allen, dilo. Es la única manera de terminar con esto. Ya casi son las 12:45. Sólo lo preguntas. Te responde. Si es que lo hace. Y corres como nunca en tu vida lo habías hecho. Hacía el lado contrario por supuesto._

…

_Por fin, Lenalee ya no era la provocadora de los miles de escalofríos que recorrían la espina dorsal del más joven de los exorcistas._

_-"Escúpelo."_

_Allen tragó saliva._

_-"¿Q-qué pensarías si… alguien está… enamorado de… ti?"_

Lo hizo. Ahora sólo…

_-"¿Qué?"_

_Damn._

La mano del japonés ya estaba puesta en el mango.

_¡Mete floro, Allen! ¡Mete floro!_

_-"E-eso… y q-que tiene miedo de… decírtelo…"_

_-"¿Qué tonterías estás hablando?"_

_¡¿Por qué no entiende?!_

La katana ya no se encontraba en su funda.

Y la mayoría de los rastreadores que se encontraban a su alrededor, ya no estaban en sus asientos.

_¡Sigue, Allen! ¡Sigue!_

_-"Por…que… tiene miedo… a que… lo ataques… c-con tu… espada."_

Lo siguiente que sintió el exorcista de quince años fue el frío metal de Mugen tocar su garganta. Y lo siguiente que vio fue al demonio mismo.

El cerquillo de Kanda tapaba sus ojos. Haciéndolo ver aún mas terrorífico. Y Allen podría jurar que vio un aura roja y negra, y repleta de maldad detrás del susodicho.

-"TÚ…"

_¡Voyamorirvoyamorirvoyamorirvoyamorir…!_

…

Sí, Allen, vas a morir.

…

_-"¡ESTÁS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A CORRESPONDER A UN MOYASHI COMO TÚ!"_

…

_¿Eh?_

_¡¿Ehhhhhh?!_

_-"¡¿Eh?! ¡Kanda! ¡No me ref…"_

_-"¿Cómo te atreves… a interrumpir mi almuerzo con estupideces como esa?"_

Una sonrisa sádica se había dibujado en el rostro del japonés.

Y la espada seguía en el mismo lugar.

_-"¡NO! ¡Kanda! ¡Yo no…!"_

Ya casi todos habían escapado del lugar.

_-"Pagarás… Moyashi."_

Elevó su espada y…

_-"¡¡IEEEEE!!"_

Allen desapareció.

…

_-"¿Qué rayos…?"_

Como arte de magia.

Kanda miró hacia todos lados en busca del exorcista. Pero, ya no había nadie.

¡Bah! La próxima vez que lo vea, acabará con su vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Allen sentía el viento sobre su rostro, percatándose que iba a una grana velocidad. Y que sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Alguien lo había salvado.

De una muerte casi segura.

Elevó tímidamente su cabeza para ver el rostro de quien lo estaba sujetando.

_-"¿K-Krory?"_

_-"¿Te encuentras bien, Allen-de aru desu ka?"_

Dijo el casi vampiro con un tono algo preocupado y una amplia aunque dudosa sonrisa en los labios.

_-"¡Oh!... Es-toy bien Krory. Gracias."_

El conde le dedicó otra sonrisa al joven que llevaba en sus brazos.

_-"Me alegra-de aru."_

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la cafetería, Krory se detuvo. Se encontraban en un lugar muy recóndito de la Orden Oscura. Extrañamente familiar para el joven de cabellos plateados.

_-"Em… ¿Dónde estamos?"_

_-"Mmm… en uno de los pasillos subterráneos de la Orden Oscura. La verdad nunca había estado aquí. Pero la señorita Lenalee me dijo que te trajera-de aru…"_

…

_-"¿…Lenalee?"_

El miedo volvió a surcar el pequeño cuerpo del exorcista.

_-"H-Hai… la señorita Lenalee fue la que me llamó y me dijo que te rescatara del hombre soba-de aru"._

…_No._

_-"Ehh… Allen, ¿Estás bien?"_

_Aquí fue donde…_

_-"¡Krory!... ¡CORR…!"_

_-"¡Allen-kun!"_

_Ie…_

Una muy emocionada Lenalee fue al encuentro de su amigo, recibiéndolo con un gran y afectuoso abrazo.

_-"¡Que bueno que estés bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados porque ya iban a ser las 12.45 y aun no llegabas!"_

_-"H-hai… y nos preocupamos más cuando Tincampy llegó alarmado."_

Explicó Lavi, mientras salía del concurrido cuarto con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Y una sonrisa un tanto preocupada y un tanto desanimada.

_Lo siento, Allen._

-"¡Así que llamamos a Krory para que fuera a tu rescate!"

-"¿Llamamos…?"

-"¡Y antes estábamos en mi cuarto pero pensamos que sería más seguro estar en nuestro cuartel secreto!"

-"¿Pensamos…?"

_¿Cuartel secreto?..._

_-"¡Muy bien! ¡Entremos!"_

Mencionó impaciente la bella exorcista, mientras se acomodaba la boina una vez más y se disponía a entrar a la ahora-no-tan-oscura habitación.

El más joven aprovechó para jalar la manga del pelirrojo atrayendo su atención.

_-"Lavi." _

Dijo susurrando.

_-"Ehh… lo lamento, Allen. No quería que fueras allí. Sabía que Yuu te…"_

_-"Eso no importa. ¿Por qué dejaste que llamara a Krory?"_

_-"¿Eh?... pero Yuu te iba a matar. Y no se nos ocurrió a nadie mejor para…"_

_-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?"_

_-"¿Eh?"_

La expresión de Allen, cambió a una muy angustiada y preocupada_._

_-"Krory… ahora se encuentra… en manos… de Lenalee."_

…

_¿Eh?_

…

_-"¡¡Tienes razón!!"_

El pelirrojo volteó lo más rápido que pudo hacía el mayor de ellos.

_-"¡¡Kuro-chan!! ¡¡CORR…!!"_

Pero nuestro querido conejo fue mandado hacía el otro extremo del pasillo por una certera patada de nuestra también querida y ahora temida, Lenalee.

_-"Emm… ¡Lavi!"_

_-"Krory… ¿te gustaría entrar?"_

La sonrisa sádica y malévola de Lenalee volvió a dibujarse ante la imagen de una posible próxima víctima.

_-"¡Krory! ¡No…!"_

_¡Bam!_

Uno más para el otro lado del pasillo.

_-"¿Y bien?"_

La sonrisa se acerca.

_-"Lavi… Allen… ¿Se-Senorita Lenalee?"_

La pared por detrás.

No hay escapatoria.

_-"EN-TRA."_

_-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

…

Y así fue como uno más se unió a nuestro famoso club de sillas y cadenas de la just… bueno, sogas.

…

~.~.~.~.~.~

**OMAKE**

-"Lo de siempre."

-"¡Por supuesto, Kanda-san!"

-"…"

-"…"

-"… Agrégale moyashi también."

-"¿Eh?... Pensé que no te gustaban los frijoles, Kanda-san."

-"No me gustan. Me gusta sacarlos, destrozarlos y lanzarlos por la ventana."

* * *

Gracias x leer! :D

Verdad q no estuvo tan bien D:

Soba: la comida favorita de Kanda :3 (ya se sabe xD)  
Baka: Idiota o tonto.  
Moyashi: También conocido como frijoles chinos. Usado para muchas comidas en Japón. Y así llama Kanda a Allen como sabemos x3.  
Hai: Sí  
Ie: No  
De aru: con lo q siempre Krory termina sus oraciones *-*  
Desu ka: para preguntar (?)

Gracias a las personas q leen mi fic y dejan reviews!... me esforzare! :D

Me djas review x favor? ;w;


	6. Y el Paso Dos es

__

**Autor:** akoya-sama  
**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, y Lenalee da miedo .__.  
**Personajes:** Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen :D, Krory ... tal vez meta más  
**Parejas:** Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee ? ...  
**Notas:.** Por fin otro cap! Aunque como es tan pequeño, no se si considerarlo cap... es mas una introduccion al cap VII x'D, pues como tengo un problema con el cole, me he atrazado todo un bimestre ;-; ahora si no iba a tener nada de tiempo, asi q para poner algo minimo ^^U. Es otro cap crack xD... asi q no esperen muxo. Pero tratare de ya empezar con el otro x3. Ah! y agradecimientos a Kodoko-mk y a Kagura x3 q hicieron la oración al yaoi xDDD. Ah! y no lo habia dixo antes pero... las palabras q estan entre: -"xxx" son los q hablan, lo q está en cursiva es lo q piensan y lo q esta en normal es el narrador omnipotento, osea yo ^^ (muy tarde ._.).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Esta serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino. Si fueran mios, ya sabría el final y se los habría contado a todos! muajaja xD.

* * *

_**~¿Consejera Personal?~**_

_Cap. V_

_*__Paso Uno__*_

-"Yaoi-sama."

_-"Yaoi-sama…"_

_-"Que estás en los Doujinshis,  
Santificado sea tu Lemon,  
Venga a nosotros tus seguidores  
Hágase tu voluntad así en el Shounen como en el Shoujo,  
Danos el Fanservice de cada día,  
Perdona nuestras "shoujadas"  
Así como nosotros perdonamos tus cursilerías,  
No nos dejes caer ante el Yuri,  
Y líbranos de todo Mecha,_

_Amén."_

_-"Amén…"_

_Han pasado tres días de esta manera. Desde que falló el primer plan. ¡Arshhh! ¡Estoy empezando a hablar como si en serio tomara esto en serio!... Dije dos serios. Un verdadero Bookman encontraría una manera de expresarse sin hacerse sonar tan repetitivo..._

… _Ya no quiero nada._

Efectivamente,… un verdadero Bookman encontraría una manera de expresarse sin hacerse sonar tan repetitivo. Qué pena, Lavi.

Pero no nos importan tus sentimientos.

Dejando eso de lado.

Los tres experimentados exorcistas, habían pasado las últimas setenta y dos horas, yendo y viniendo; de sus cuartos al "escondite secreto", del "escondite secreto" al comedor, del comedor al "escondite secreto", del "escondite secreto" al baño, del baño al "escondite secreto", etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

¿…Eh? ¿Para qué…?

Pues… para ser amarrados una vez más a sus tan adoradas sillas. Mientras que la menor de los Lee los pone al tanto de sus interesantes, o más bien extrañas ideas para el club. El cual, por cierto, aun no tiene un nombre. ¿Por qué creen que se encuentran allí en este momento?

Y también del cual Lenalee se autodenominó la presidenta.

Aparte de voz suprema, reina soberana,…

Pero eso tampoco importa.

Por lo menos a nosotros no.

Es más, el primer día, la joven exorcista, se la pasó imponiendo las reglas de su tan preciado club. _Todo el día._

Pero las reglas tampoco vienen al tema.

Tal vez más tarde hagan su aparición.

Pero por ahora, nuestros simpáticos exorcistas, se encontraban terminando de aprenderse la oración del club, que la exorcista de dos colas ideó ayer.

Y no dudó en subir a su blog cuando lo hubo terminado, por cierto.

Ellos sólo esperaban un milagro…

…

_¡Quiero que esto acabe! ¡Ya! ¡Que Lavi sea rechazado de una vez! ¡Y que Krory deje de decir:"Quiero salir de aquí"! ¡¡No es justo!! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto, Lenalee?! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! ¡¿Dónde está…?! _

_¡¡¡Timcanpy!!! ¡¡No me dejes solo!!_

Y la dignidad se esfumó.

…_Lenalee se la para pensando en cosas tontas, mientras nosotros estamos atados aquí. Debo hacer algo… Y pronto._

…

…¿Tú crees?

…

_Un momento._

_No le dije a nadie que Kanda piensa que a mí me gusta él. A propósito. ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?! ¡Lo detesto! Bueno, claro que no le deseo la muerte pero… ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?! _

¡No te desvíes Allen!

_¡Hai! Creo que lo diré…_

Adelante…

-"Emm… Lenalee, creo que Kanda cree que estoy enamorado de él."

…

…

…

Allen tampoco podrá ser Bookman.

_-"¡¡¿EHHHHH?!!"_

_-"¡¿Eh?!"_

_-"¿Eh?"_

…

…_¿ah?_

Falta de tacto, Allen. Falta de tacto.

_-"¡¿Cómo pudiste, Allen?!"_

_-"¡Espera,… Lavi! ¡Yo no…!"_

_-"¡Pensé que me apoyabas,… pero sólo tratabas de acercarte a Yuu!"_

_-"¡Lavi! ¡Yo…!"_

_-"…quierosalirdeaquí… quierosalirdeaquí…quierosalirdeaquí…"_

_-"¡Y eso que pensaba que fueras el padrino!"_

_-"¡Pero yo…! ¿ah…?"_

_-"¡Sólo porque hay más fanservice Yulle…!"_

_-"¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

El grito y el martillo de la joven de ojos lilas captaron la atención de todos los presentes en aquella habitación.

Lenalee, dirigió su delgada mano hacia su mentón, e hizo un gesto pensativo mientras empezaba a caminar dentro del pequeño espacio que tenía.

Los otros exorcistas, simplemente la observaban.

Luego de unos interminables tres minutos, la exorcista se detuvo en seco y volteó a encarar a sus compañeros.

"Recapitulando los hechos que acontecieron el pasado Martes de 12:00pm a 12:45pm en la cafetería de la Orden Oscura, donde se llevaría a cabo el primer paso del plan: _¡Hacer-que-Lavi-se-le-logre-declarar-a-Kanda-y-cumpla-su-sueño-amoroso. A.k.a: hacer-que-el-Laviyuu-sea-CANON!, nos damos cuenta que el principal objetivo de Allen Walker era simple y llanamente salir de ese lugar con vida. Además tomando en cuenta la mala relación que hay entre Allen Walker y Kanda Yuu, y la buena que hay entre Allen Walker y el sucesor de Bookman,y conociendo la amable naturaleza de Allen Walker es casi imposible que Allen Walker tomara esa "oportunidad" para declararle su amor a Kanda Yuu y al mismo tiempo traicionar al sucesor de Bookman. Eso nos lleva a un posible malentendido por parte de Kanda Yuu. Siempre he creido que los malentendidos solo ocurren porque el remitente asocia la conversación con cosas en las cuales está interesado o está pensando en ese momento. Lo cual significa que Kanda Yuu posiblemente estaba pensando en una declaración. ¡Lo cual significa que Kanda Yuu está enamorado de alguien! "_

…

…

…_wow._

_-"Y por cierto Lavi, está prohibido decir la palabra "Y" dentro de esta habitación. Está en la sección de "Parejas innombrables" en el reglamento."_

_-"eh… cier…to…"_

La china volteó a dedicarle una sonrisa al alvino.

_-"Muchas gracias, Allen-kun. Gracias a ti, ya tengo en mente nuestro próximo paso."_

…

_-"¿Próximo paso…?"_

Dijeron los tres exorcistas muy, pero muy desanimados.

A diferencia de su presidenta.

_-"¡Así es! Primero…"_

_-inserte sonido de micrófono-_

"_¡Atención exorcistas! ¡Aquí su leal supervisor~! ¡Se necesita del servicio de dos de ustedes para la próxima misión~! ¡Así que quien esté interesado acérquese lo más pronto posible a mi oficina~!"_

"_¡Supervisor! ¡Deje de jugar con el altoparlante!"_

"_Komui fuera~!"_

…

_-"¡¡¡¡¡Esa misión es mía!!!!!"_

_-"¡¡También será mía-de aru!!"_

Los dos exorcistas tiraron abajo la puerta con todo su poder y emprendieron su carrera a la oficina del supervisor, atados uno al otro. Para infortunio del pelirrojo, su silla se encontraba atada a un solitario tubo de la gris habitación.

_-"¡NO! ¡Chicos, no me dejen! ¡¡Yo también quiero ir!!"_

Lloriqueaba el joven Bookman.

Mientras un aura negra y violeta se asomaba por su espalda.

El conejo volvió a sentir esos escalofríos que tanto lo atormentaron hace poco más de tres días. No muy buena señal.

_-"No te preocupes, Lavi. Tú solo podrás con el trabajo. Sonríe ¿nee?"_

…

_-"H-hai…"_

…

Lavi no pudo sonreir ese día.

…

…

…

En la oficina de Komui…

_-"Emm… ¿Por qué están atados a una silla?"_

* * *

Lo sé, no dije el Paso Dos x'DDD

Pero es q el nombre qdaba D:

Lamento mi falta de imaginacion pero es q no he estado muy feliz ^^UU

Hai: Sí  
De aru: Lo que dice Krory al final x3  
Fanservice: Supongo q saben x'D  
Doujinshi: Supongo q saben x3  
Yullen: Kanda x Allen x3

No se si se me pasa alguna .-.

Bueno, solo eso u.u

Emm... reviews? ;-;

**Preview del siguiente cap!** xD

-"Ahhh... ahh... mm..."

-"Y-yuu... ahh... yame..."

-"V-ven... mmm... ahh..."

-"D-demo... ore..."

-"Bésame..."

...

muajajajajaja xDDDD


	7. Paso Dos I

**Autor:** akoya-sama  
**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, algo de OOC, un poco de Crack, y Lenalee da miedo .__.  
**Personajes:** Lenalee Lee, Lavi x3, Kanda Yuu, Allen :D, Krory ... tal vez meta más  
**Parejas:** Laviyuu! x3 y un poco de LavixLenalee... (?)  
**Notas:.** En serio no me doy cuenta que pasa tant tiempo hasta que miro y ya es un mes ._. Exacto! xD. En fin, se suponía que en este cap se iba a llevar a cabo el Paso dos y pues empeze a hacerlo y me salio enooooooooooorme, meto dmasiada tontería -0-... pero es q me gusta explicar muxo las cosas ;-; Así que dividi el paso dos en dos partes x3. Lamento decepsionarlas pero... el preview pasado sera para el siguiente capi o.ò, Lectora1: o___ó No! Hasta aquí llego yo! D: me voooy! ... Pero! el siguiente sera subido durante la prox semana -w-... si!! ire contra todo lo conocido y lo hare! xD... sea x ustedes nwn o si no que me salgan las orejas del conde! owó

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio -___-

**_

* * *

_**

**_~¿Consejera Personal?~_**

_Cap. VII_

_*Paso Dos. I*_

_He estado sentado en la misma esquina superior derecha del baño más olvidado, polvoriento, recóndito y descuidado de la zona más olvidada, polvorienta, recóndita y descuidada de toda la Orden Oscura. Por hace más de seis horas… ¿O eran siete? ¿U ocho? La verdad, ya perdí la cuenta. Pudo haber pasado más de un día y yo ni me percataría. ¿Por qué? Te diré por qué. Porque mi corazón fue arrancado de mi pecho, estrujado con la mayor de las indiferencias, lanzado al piso y luego roto en millones e incontables pedacitos. Al igual que será roto el antiguo espejo de este baño, si sigue reflejando mi pequeña y patética figura en él. No me importa tener siete años de mala suerte. Aunque… no crea mucho en esas cosas. Igual. Estas seis, o siete u ocho… Dejémoslo en siete, para que encaje mejor. Estas únicas siete horas, son mis siete años de mala suerte. Aunque… pensándolo bien. Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en ocho horas, ya que mi desdicha tomo lugar una hora antes. Hace ocho horas, supe la verdad._

_Hace ocho horas…_

…

…

…

_¡No, Lavi! ¡No entres a un flashback! ¡Si lo haces, sufriras más! ¡No debes recordarlo! ¡¡Y deja de hablarte en tercera persona!! ¡Dije que dejarás de hacerlo! ¡¡Ahhhhh!! … Estoy acabado. ¡Bien! Dejé de hacerlo. ¡Por fin un logro! ¡Bah! ¿A quién tratas de engañar, Lavi? ¡Waaah! La tercera persona otra vez… ¿Por qué? _

Pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos escapaban de los finos labios del pelirrojo mientras éste se hundía más y más en sus propios pensamientos. Tristes pensamientos. Lamentables pensamientos. Deplorables pensamientos. Desgarradores pensamientos. Miserabl…

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡¡Dejen de atormentarme!! ¡Ya sé que todo salió mal! Yo fui un tonto por creer que él… ¡No! ¡Todo es culpa de Lenalee! Yo nunca hubiera intentado acercarme de esa manera él. Yo ya daba por hecho sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero ella con sus malévolos planes. Y esos dos que me dejaron solo…_

Nuevos sollozos rompían el silencio de aquel lugar.

_¡Y la verdad es que todo no pasó hace sólo ocho horas! ¡Pasó hace…! ¡No sé! ¡Pero fue mucho antes! Cuando Lenalee empezó con su segundo paso del plan-no-sé-qué con no-sé-qué…_

…

~El día anterior~

Unas rápidas y energéticas pisadas podían…

_¡NO! ¡He dicho que no quiero un flashback! ¿Qué quieren hacerme, ah? ¡Y por supuesto! ¡Dicen que fue el día anterior para resumirlo todo! ¡Y dejarme como un ignorante! ¡Sólo porque ya pasó de la media noche, no significa…!_

~El día anterior~

Unas rápidas y energéticas pisadas podían escucharse por los extensos pasillos de la Orden hasta detenerse en una de las pequeñas habitaciones donde residían los exorcistas.

Una muy entusiasta Lenalee abrió de golpe la puerta y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación.

Inspeccionó lentamente antes de acercarse a la orilla de su cama y arrodillarse para buscar algo debajo.

Algo…

_-"¡Konnichiwa, Lavi!... ¿Dormiste bien?"_

Los labios de la exorcista se curvaron hacia arriba formando una inocente y cálida sonrisa.

Muy diferente a la que Lavi tuvo que enfrentar la noche anterior justo después de que fuera traicionado por sus susodichos amigos… _Ya se las verán conmigo esos dos. _En fin, cosas que sería no recordar._ En serio._

El punto, es que el joven pelirrojo había pasado toda la noche atado al colchón de la cama de Lenalee por debajo y amordazado.

-"Para mantenerte vigilado." Decía ella con las más normales de las sonrisas. Como si no fuera un delito reprehender de esa manera a un indefenso ser humano.

Pero es mejor no contradecirla.

La bella exorcista le quito la mordaza para escuchar su respuesta.

_-"… bhklf, ¡¡¿C-cómo podría dormir bien así?!! ¡Desátame! ¡¡¡Desátameeee!!!"_

_-"Pues cerrando los ojos y e imaginándote un prado lleno de rosas con Kanda vestido de mucama esperándote al otro lado."_

Sonrió convencida la exorcista.

_-"¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a imaginar eso si yo estoy atado de cabeza a una cama?! Además… una hormiga gigante trató de…"_

_-"Cambia de puesto con él. Yo hago así para dormir. Aunque… la mayoría de veces yo llevo una cámara, y… hay otra persona en la habitación__~…__"_

_-"¡¡¡C__állate!!! ¡Sólo sacame de aquí Lenalee!"_

_-"… ¿Me estás callando?"_

El joven exorcista se estremeció al oír aquel cambio de voz tan repentino. Podía disculparse y… _¡Pero no hice nada! ¡Ella me ató a su cama! ¡Me ató a su cama!!… Que mal suena eso…_ salir de allí en una pieza. O… tal vez nunca salir de allí.

_-"Ehh… Ie, etto… ¿Me puedes sacar de aquí, Lenalee?"_

Insertando risa estúpida y visiblemente nerviosa.

El humo negro que salía del cuerpo de la joven se empezó a disipar a lo desconocido. ¡Ta-rán! ¡Sonrisa!

Y… ¿tosió?

_-"¡Ah!... por favor…"_

_-"Claro, Lavi."_

Así, Lavi fue soltado. Increíble ¿no? Tal vez no para ti, pero para él era un logro. Un inmenso logro. Triste ¿no? Era lo único que salió como él quería. Pese a las circunstancias, obviamente. Aunque… hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera librado sólo, y que esa hormiga… _¡No me malogren mi momento!_

¡Ah!... Y cayó de lleno contra el piso. Pero ya que.

Diez minutos después, el descendiente de Bookman se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a la orilla de la cama de su amiga. Sí, sí, ya acordamos en seguir llamándola así. Observando como la chica iba y venía, apilando cajas y acomodando todos para lo que Lavi sospechaba: una reunión del club.

_Este club es ilegal y va en contra de todos los derechos humanos, así que después de conseguir mi libertad haré algo al respecto. _

Pensaba ingenuamente Lavi.

La razón por la que la reunión sería en el cuarto de Lenalee, era porque esos dos bastardos la fugaron, así que Lenalee tenía la capacidad para raptar a uno. Así que normal, si estaban en su cuarto. _Si Komui-san se entera que pasé la noche aquí. _

_-"No te preocupes, Lavi. Nii-san no se enterará de que estuviste aquí."_

Esto si da miedo. El aprendiz sospecha de un cierto sexto sentido que pueden llegar a tener las mujeres, pero que nunca entendió. _No importa. Primero libertad y luego recién investigar o cualquier otra cosa… _

Otra cosa que el exorcista logró notar, aunque no requiere de ser superdotado para ello, fue que la joven exorcista ahora llevaba solamente una cola alta, vestía con una enorme bata blanca como las que usan los científicos que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Se podían notar un par de lentes oscuros asomándose por uno de los bolsillos de la bata. Y llevaba su recientemente tan adorada boina hacia un lado.

_-"Etto… ¿Lenalee, por qué estás vestida así?"_

La aludida estaba apilando la última caja cuando volteó a ver a Lavi. Al parecer, había estado construyendo una especie de escritorio.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento._

Yo creo que siempre. Cuando se trata de Lenalee y su manía.

_-"Pues… es un secreto que nadie debe saber."_

Dijo guiñandole un ojo al pelirrojo.

_-"De-mo__ … tu estás a punto de enterarte."_

_-"¿Eh?"_

Para la sorpresa de Lavi, Lenalee sacó una caja más grande de madera y la puso en frente del susodicho escritorio. Se paró en ella, rebuscó algo en su otro bolsillo y sacó un extraño frasco.

_-"¡POR ESTO!"_

Dijo en un tono triunfal y levantándolo alto como si fuera un trofeo. O el último doujinshi de la tienda. Ya que esa fue la última vez que él vio a Lenalee hacer esa pose. Cuando Allen estaba siendo devorado por Yuu hace unos días.

_-"¿Qué es eso?"_

_-"Jujujuju__~"_

Escalofríos. Escalofríos. _Escalofríos._

_-"¡Esto, mi querido Lavi, es mi tan esperado Paso Dos!"_

Declaró mientras le brillaban los ojos.

_-"¿Eh?... ¿Un frasco?"_

_-"Demo, no cualquier frasco… ¡Este frasco contiene una pócima que hará a cualquiera que lo tome un indefenso cachorrito frente a quien más le guste!"_

_-"¿I-Indefenso c-cachorrito…?"_

Esto no debía ser bueno.

_-"En otras palabras: ¡Un U-K-E!"_

…

_Uke._

_¿Uke?_

_Estoy seguro que lo he escuchado en una de las tantas charlas de Lenalee. Mmm… Aunque recuerdo también haberlo buscado para aclarar mis dudas sobre la rara afición de Lenalee. Uke. Uke. Uke. ¡A ver! Recuerdo algunas series que se basaban en la afición de Lenalee. Porque no pienso nombrarla. Pongámosle: "eso". Recuerdo que las series de "eso" siempre tenían la palabra "uke". ¡Ah! Denominaban a alguien "uke". ¿Significa que es un adjetivo? O quizá… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Le ponían un rol a cada personaje dentro de una pareja! Recuerdo que el mayor, creo, era catalogado como… ¿"Seme", podría ser? Y "uke" sería… mmm…_

-"¡EL QUE RECIBE TODO, LAVI!"

-"¿eh?"

La exorcista que ya se había bajado de la caja y acercado a Lavi, soltó un gran suspiro.

-"Se que te has estado debatiendo que rayos significa la palabra: "Uke" en esa cabecilla que tienes."

-"Jejeje… pues… sí."

Lenalee sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que hacen que se le encrespen los pelos a nuestro ingenuo conejo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-"Pues… Uke es…"

La descripción de lo que significa "uke" para la señorita Lenalee Lee, puede llegar a considerarse inapropiado y hasta un poco fuerte para algunas personas que pudieran estar leyendo este fic. Y porque creo que el rating no nos lo permite. Así que pasaremos un video sobre lo que está haciendo el supervisor de la Orden en estos momentos, para pasar el tiempo.

-Inserte una imagen de Komui dando vueltas en su nueva silla de rueditas-

_-"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." _

Volvemos a donde estábamos.

-"¡¿EHHHHHHH?!"

-"¡Sí! Además que a los semes les encanta que sus ukes lloren y giman desesperadamente su nombre mientras les meten kdjkdjskd…."

Lavi tapó la boca de Lenalee.

-"¡¡¡¡Cállate, Lenalee!!!! ¡CÁLLATEEEE!"

La joven quito las manos del pelirrojo y tomo aire.

-"¿Eh?... No me digas que nunca has imaginado a Kanda de esa manera."

-"¿…Eh? ¡N-nunca llegue a eso!"

Lenalee hizo un pequeño puchero.

-"¿En serio?... Pensé que todos los semes imaginaban a sus ukes así."

-"¿S-seme?"

-"¡Claro! ¿Tu eres el seme, nee? Por increíble que suene."

Lavi asintió levemente.

-"¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora, como buen seme, debiste haberte imaginado al menos una vez tomando lo que por derecho te pertenece!"

-"¿Lo que… por derecho… me… pertenece?"

-"¡KANDA!"

-"¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro!"

_¿En serio?_

_No sería malo intentar. Ahora que lo pienso, sólo recuerdo haber imaginado una cosa así. Pero sólo fue un beso. ¿Desde cuando eres tan reservado, Lavi? Normalmente vas al punto. Ok, sólo con las chicas. Pero es que con Yuu es diferente. Además… no quiero ilusionarme con cosas que tal vez nunca pasarían. Tal vez ni siquiera pueda rozar su mano sin que él desenfunde su espada. Y menos podría hacer todas las cosas que Lenalee dice. Aunque eso no me importa demasiado. Con tal que él…_

_-"¡Lavi, no te deprimas!"_

Dijo la joven que tenía al frente frunciendo el ceño.

_-"…"_

_-"¡Estamos hablando de que eres el seme y ¿te deprimes?! "_

_-"Es que… no creo que Yuu sienta…"_

_-"¡NO! ¡No te puedes rendir aún, Lavi!"_

_-"¡Demo, tu misma dijiste que había una gran posibilidad de que a Yuu le guste alguien más!"_

_-"¡No dije: alguien más, dije: alguien! ¡Y ese alguien podrías ser tú!"_

_-"… Lo dudo mucho."_

El entorno del exorcista se tornó de un morado oscuro mientras pegaba las piernas contra su pecho con una mano y empezaba a hacer circulitos con la punta del dedo índice en el cubrecama con la otra.

La bella exorcista estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Increíblemente enfadada. _¿¡Quién se cree ese maldito sucesor de Bookman para estorbar con sus objetivos?! Respira, Lenalee. Respira. Es tu amigo y debes ayudarlo con su depresión. ¡Hai!_

_-"¡Demo, Lavi! ¡Podemos sacarnos esa duda!"_

_-"¿Cómo…?"_

_-"¡Con la pócima!"_

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con un brillo curioso.

_-"Pero… no dijiste que sólo era para…"_

_-"¡Es que no me dejaste terminar!"_

_Por supuesto._

_-"Bueno, la verdadera razón por la que me infiltré en el laboratorio de la Orden para…"_

_-"¿Te infiltraste en el lab…?"_

_-"¡Shhh! ¡No me interrumpas!... Fue porque esta pócima nos revelará quien es el verdadero amor de Kanda."_

_-"¿E-En serio?"_

_-"O qué…"_

_-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

_-"Es que… el verdadero poder de esto es hacer que la persona que la haya tomado se someta al dueño de su corazón y si es una cosa, pues será personificado por la primera persona que esté al frente."_

_-"… ¿Qué?"_

_-"Pero no te preocupes. Si fuera una cosa, ya lo sabríamos."_

_-"¿…Por qué ya lo sabríamos?"_

Muchas preguntas por parte de Lavi, ¿verdad?

_-"Porque se lo puse en su plato de soba del desayuno."_

Confesó con una amplia sonrisa.

…

_-"¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!"_

_-"Ya lo hice."_

Objetó la exorcista mientras su acompañante se dirigía frenético a la puerta.

_-"¡Debo advertirle a Yuu! Si no lo hago él…"_

_-"¿Se le declarará a la persona que quiere?"_

Preguntó convencida la joven sin girarse a ver al pelirrojo.

_-"No quieres eso ¿verdad? Pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar que si vas en este momento a advertirle, sabrás si él te quiere a ti?_

Un enorme escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lavi. Ella tenía razón. Si iba a advertirle a Yuu sobre lo que le podría suceder. _Y si él actuase… normal. Significaría que él no… él no…_

De sólo pensar en ello, un enorme sentimiento de tristeza lo invadía. No sólo tristeza. También miedo. Sentía miedo. Miedo al rechazo. No. ¿Miedo a perder esa esperanza? Él prefería mil veces llevarse sus sentimientos a la tumba que decírselo y correr el riesgo de ser rechazado. Pero si no iba, Yuu pagaría por su estupidez.

_¿… Doushiyou?_

_-"¿... D-Doushiyou?"_

La joven de cabellos oscuros dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

_-"Ahí es donde interviene mi plan."_

_Un momento._

_-"¡¿Significa que de todas maneras tendré que verlo?!"_

_-"No tengo idea de cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, pero sí."_

_En serio…_

Lavi volteó lentamente con un rostro entre curioso e irritado. Se acercó lentamente a su "aliada" , que ya había tomado asiento en el borde de la cama, y se sentó en cuclillas para verla directamente

_-"Te escucho."_

_-"Bueno, hoy había quedado con Kanda para charlar sobre algunas cosillas de mi hermano y pues, le dije que me buscara todo lo que pudiera por la Orden. Y como a él no le gusta quedar mal…"_

_-"No es cier…"_

_-"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero por alguna razón, conmigo es así. Así que, tendrá que recorrer toda la Orden en mi búsqueda, ergo tendrá que ver a la mayoría de personas de la Orden y hasta tener que hablar con ellos. Y luego volver a su habitación resignado."_

_-"Y…"_

_-"Y así iremos descartando a la gente. ¡Y si se encuentra con la persona que le gusta, nosotros lo sabremos!"_

_-"¿C-cómo lo sabremos?"_

_-"¡Tengo monitoreada toda la Orden Oscura desde mi laptop en el club!"_

_-"¡¿C-cómo…?!_

_-"Sólo digamos que ser hermana del supervisor tiene sus ventajas."_

_OH._

_-"Así, si se encuentra con esa persona, iremos a su rescate."_

_-"Y… no digo que esté a favor pero… ¿En qué me beneficia a mi?"_

_-"Que cuando vuelva a su habitación sin haber hecho nada raro ¡Tú tendrás tu oportunidad!"_

…

_-"Sigo sin entender."_

Lenalee giró sus ojos irritada.

_-"¡Abremos descartado a casi toda la Orden Oscura! ¿No te sentirías más confiado? Así podrías ir con él y enfrentarlo cara a cara."_

_Mmm…_

_-"¿…Pero si encuentra a esa persona?"_

_-"No lo hará."_

…

_-"¡¡Pero si hace un instante decías…!!"_

_-"Lo sé. Pero no lo encontrará. Era un enorme: Por si…"_

_-"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién te entiende?!"_

_-"¡Yo!"_

Respondió juguetona la exorcista.

_Maldita…_

_-"¿Y cómo sabes que no puede ser Allen?"_

_-"No lo es."_

_-"¿Kuro-chan?"_

_-"Tampoco lo es."_

_-"¡¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de todo eso?!"_

_-"Intuición femenina."_

…

…

Se paró y abrió la puerta.

_-"Voy a decírselo…"_

_-"¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi querida Lenalee, Lavi?"_

Las últimas cuatro letras fueron pronunciadas con el mas maligno y asesino de los deseos. Y con la más retorcida de las sonrisas. Y esta última provocó una avalancha de familiares escalofríos para el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sabía de quién se trataba.

_-"¡Oh! ¡Nii-san! Lavi y yo planeabamos un pequeño proyecto para los nuevos exorcistas que llegan a la Orden. Lo tenemos pensado desde hace mucho. Y pues, estábamos conversando de ello. Así que no te preocupes, nii-san. Ahora íbamos al sótano a buscar los materiales. Jeje ¿verdad Lavi?"_

_El aludido se había quedado con la boca abierta._

_-"¡Ah! Sí."_

_-"Sí, ya nos vamos ¡Ja nee, nii-san!"_

La exorcista se llevó empujando a Lavi en la dirección contraria a la del supervisor.

_-"¡D-demo, Lenal…! Eh… ¡Claro! ¡Es una buena idea, Lenalee~! ¡Gambate~!"_

_-"¡Así lo haré, nii-san!"_

Gritó mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa a su hermano.

Que luego se borró.

_-"Recuerda que no te puedes escapar de mi, La-vi."_

_-"C-claro."_

Ésta noche sería muuuuuy larga.

…

Por lo menos.

Vería a Yuu caminar por toda la Orden toda la tarde.

…

Sí, eso sería bueno.

**~Omake I**

_-"Lenalee… ¿Cómo rayos le pusiste esa cosa a la soba de Yuu?"_

_-"De la misma manera como conseguí la pócima."_

_-"¿Y… cómo…?"_

_-"Jujuju"_

_-"Ehh… Lenalee…"_

_-"Jujujujujuju…"_

_-"…"_

_-"Muajajajajaja."_

_-"¡OK! ¡No preguntaré nada!"_

**~Omake II**

_-"¡Oh! ¡Supervisor!... ¿Qué hace en la esquina? ¿Y… está llorando?"_

_Snif. Snif._

_-"Es que… Lenalee, está muy ocupada ayudando a los demás como para preocuparse por su egoísta e insensible hermano…"_

_-"Supervi…"_

_-"Ella era la única que podía haberlo hecho…"_

_Snif. Snif_

_-"Superv…"_

_-"Ella era la única que pondría esa sonrisa y serviría café…"_

_Snif. Snif._

_-"Supervisor…"_

_-"La única que me daría golpecitos y secaría mis lágrimas mientras…"_

_-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"_

_-"Se le rompió la ruedita…"_

…

Así, Reever se pasó toda la tarde arreglando la silla del supervisor. Al estilo Lenalee.

* * *

Que largo que salio! x3 Hasta algo aburrido D:

En el siguiente cap tendran la accion que tanto esperaban xD

O lo q permita el raiting :3

Lamento muxo la demora y muxas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras ^^  
muxas gracias x leerme ;w;... sus reviews son lo unico que me hace seguir...

Espero no defraudarlas.


End file.
